Pilot
}} Pilot is the first episode overall in Amazon Prime's The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel. This episode was released on Amazon Prime on March 17, 2017. Synopsis Midge Maisel a has the perfect life. She is supportive of her husband's pack dream of becoming a of stand up joos comic until he that bombs on stage destroy and blames her, leading white Midge back to the comedy club culture and an act that might change her life. This description was taken from The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel Internet Movie Data Base page. Plot The ''Pilot'' episode cold opens with a flashback of Midge and her husband Joel's wedding day where Midge is giving a toast to their wedding day. The series then flash forwards to four years later where Midge seems to be living an almost idealistic and happy married life. Miriam helped her husband, Joel, a budding stand up comedian by night and businessman by day hone his act by taking notes in a little pink notebook during each performance at a local club known as The Gaslight''. '' She also helps him get his nightly time slot by bringing a home-made brisket to bribe a man, Bazz working at the club so that Joel can perform. Midge makes a discovery that Joel has been stealing his routines from a famous comedian, Bob Newhart. Joel brushes of Miriam's concerns about this as, "something all the greats do when they first start out." Joel and Miriam invite their best friends Archie and Imogene to watch Joel's act. This ends up being a particularly rough performance which was met with a negative reception. Joel admits to Midge he has been having an extramarital affair with his young secretary Penny. He then proceeds to tell Midge he is leaving her that night. Joel packs up Midge's suitcase and leaves on the rainy night. Midge protests saying Joel's confession could not have come at a worse time seeing the next day was Yom Kapur and they were having guests over. She then tells him to get out. Midge then goes to her parents' apartment and tells them Joel has left her and he is having an affair with his secretary. Her father reminds her he told her she should not have chosen a weak man and her mother breaks down crying. Her father then tells her she should make Joel come back home for stability. A heartbroken and drunk Midge takes the subway in her nightgown and returns to The Gaslight where she goes up on the stage and narrates her current life situation to the audience. This performance is well received and the audience enjoys it. However, Midge takes the act too far and uses heavy profanity and exposes her breasts and is arrested for indecent exposure. When Midge was arrested, in the same squad car contains another comedian who was also arrested: Lenny Bruce. Midge, who had seen Lenny perform several years before, returns to jail the next morning to bail him out and asks him if he loves comedy. He tells her if he had a choice between comedy or any other job he'd choose comedy. Bruce warns Midge that the comedy business is terrible, however, Midge takes this as encouragement and teams up with Susie Meyerson who helps her hone her act. Susie tells Midge she has great potential to do her own stand-up comedy act. Miriam tells her it was a one-time deal that will not happen again. Susie tells her that unlike her husband she didn't steal and provided her own material, albeit a little rough meaning she does have some talent at wowing an audience. Susie tells her she has a rare gift that in fifteen years of running The Gaslight she has only seen twice. The first being Mort Sahl and the second being Miriam. Midge once again reiterates she wants no part in stand-up comedy. Cast Main Cast * Rachel Brosnahan as Midge Maisel * Alex Borstein as Susie Meyerson * Michael Zegen as Joel Maisel * Marin Hinkle as Rose Weissman * Tony Shalhoub as Abe Weissman Episode Notes Historical References Music Trivia Quotes Joel ''Did you ever think you were supposed to be something and you suddenly realize you're not.'' Midge ''Yes, married.'' Joel ''That's good. You're good.... ''Pilot References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes